House of Lab Rats
by NeddieMaddian4Ever
Summary: Nina isn't human. She has 3 brothers and one sister. Her real dad is a famous inventor. And she's friends with the most annoying home system ever! Will her housemates find out her "little" secret? Read to find out.
1. OhMyAnubis

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

I have HOA-syndrome and I proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me

Nina's POV:

I have been keeping a secret from my friends and boyfriend, Fabian Rutter. I'm bionic. Yeah, that's right. I'm a lab rat. My real name is Nina Davenport. I have 3 brothers and one sister. So that's Adam, Chase, Leo, and Bree. I miss Big D and Eddy ( the home system ), even though Eddy is so annoying. Since there are no more mysteries, we have all the time we need to live a normal life, well, Sibuna of course. My life isn't normal. I have all of my brothers' and sister's bionics. I have this app called the Commando App and when I get really angry, well, you know, I flip out like an evil ninja who has bionics. Also, when I'm in Commando App, my eyes glow red like when Adam uses his heat vision, but brighter and darker. There is just one thing that my siblings don't have, I can read minds. It's pretty cool, but really annoying when you have a glitch. I am trained to get used to really loud noises (it's actually just regular volume for non-bionics ). I try not to run as much or else I will be exposed. I learned how to jog but I can't run. I'm in my room, looking up the Chosen One and the Osirian.

Amber: ( Walks in ) Hey, Neens.

Me: ( Look up ) Hey, Ambs.

Victor: Everyone come to the common room now!

Amber: Ugh! What did we do this time? It's been a year since the mask thing happened and I want to start the new term fresh-

Victor: Martin and Millington! Get down here this instant!

Amber: Without Victor constantly screaming at us.

Me: Hehe. Lets just see what he wants. (Get up and walk towards the door)

Amber: Ugh, alright. ( Gets up and walks out with me )

We got to the common room and saw everyone sitting in the couches.

Victor: Sit.

We sat and looked at him. Well, Victor's getting better at handling his anger, he didn't yell Sit! He just said it.

Victor: We are having 4 new students this term and I want you on your best behavior when they start to settle in. ( Looks at Alfie and Jerome )

Alfie: Why are you looking at us? We barely did anything wrong last year.

Jerome: Yeah.

Someone rang the door bell and I heard whispering through the door ( remember I have super hearing ). Victor went to open the door and came back with the 4 new students. Oh. My. Anubis. Great, I'm turning into Amber.


	2. Trip To England

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats orHouse of Anubis

I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~Me

Leo's POV:

I was in the lab with Adam, Bree, and Chase. Davenport told us to meet him there because he had something he wanted to tell us. I wonder what.

Me: ( Enter lab ) Hey guys.

Bree: ( Turns around ) Oh, hey Leo.

Chase: Does anyone know why we're here? We're supposed to be at school.

Adam: Yeah. Maybe he's gonna tell us that he's an alien.

Me: Adam, how many times do we have to tell you? Aliens don't exist!

Adam: Well he could be.

Big D: But I'm not.

We all turned around to find Mr. Davenport but the door way.

Big D: I called you here because I need to tell you about the mission your about to go on.

Bree: What's it about?

Big D: Well, it's more like a quest. You have to-

Adam: Defeat aliens!

Big D, Bree, Chase, and I: Adam! Aliens don't exist!

Adam: Keep telling yourselves that.

Big D: Anyway, you guys are going to have to stop a great evil.

Chase: And where will this "quest" take place?

Big D: England.

Lab Rats and I: England?!

Big D: Don't worry. There's a boarding school there which I have applied for you. I just got the letter today from the principal, Mr. Sweet, and you guys got accepted!

Bree: What about Leo? ( Points to me )

Me: Yeah! What about Mr. Little Shortiekins right here? ( Point to myself )

Big D: Leo's going too. I need you to be in charge. I can't believe I just said that and it wasn't Future Leo.

Me: Don't worry Big D, I miss me too. (Put hand his shoulder)

Chase: Yes! We're going to England! (High 5's Adam and Bree )

Big D: There's also one more surprise to this quest I think you guys will enjoy.

Lab Rats and I: What?

Big D: Nina goes to that school in England.

Me: Yes! I'll finally get to finish that praaaa present for my my mom.

Bree: And what does Nina have to do with it?

Adam: She can read minds, duh.

Me: ( Point at Adam ) See? Thank you!

Big D: Now, pack up. We leave first thing tomorrow morning. Go! ( Point to the capsules and the automatic door )

I ran towards my room and got packing. I'm finally going to see Nina at her new school! I hope we still get to pull pranks like we always do with Bree. The next morning, my mom woke me up and I got ready. We boarded our private jet. It was a really short flight. 10 hours. It wasn't that bad, we had a flat screen tv and a mini fridge. The plane landed and we boarded off. We called a cab to take us to the house we're staying at.

Cab Driver: Where to?

Chase: Um... ( Looks at papers ) Anubis House.

The drive took us there and we all stood at the front of the door.

Big D: Now, here is a pad with Eddy connected to it. He'll let me know if anything goes wrong. Now when I mean wrong I mean *whispers* glitches. If someone disappears, don't contact me.

Chase: Don't worry, I got everything under control.

Me: Um... I thought I was in charge.

Big D: Just go, bye!

Mr. Davenport left with my mom and we were left alone with Eddy.

Adam: Let's jut go inside. ( Knocks on the door )

A scary, bearded man opened the door. He led us to the living room and we saw about 9 kids in there. And we saw the one we were looking for. Nina Davenport or Nina _Martin_ to her friends.


	3. Meet Nina Davenport

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or House of Anubis**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

Amber's POV:

Once the new kids came into the living room, I saw Nina with a worried, yet happy, expression on her face.

New Kids: Nina?!

Nina and New Kids: Ahhhhhh!

Nina ran up and hugged all of them, including the cute short boy with the blue plaid shirt. What am I saying? I'm dating Alfieboo!

Nina: I missed you all so much! How's Big D, Tasha, and Eddy?

I turned to Eddie with a confused face. But Eddie, on the other hand, didn't look confused at all. Weird.

New Girl: Tasha's better than ever.

Really short New Boy: Big D's always at work. Always.

Tall New Boy: And Eddy's, well...

Short New Boy: You know...

New Kids: Annoying.

Eddie: Hey! I am not not annoying!

Nina: Not you Eddie. The other Eddy, remember? ( Takes tablet from the Really Short New Boy ) Eddy?

Then something appeared on the screen. It looked like a face of a robot, but it's not.

Nina: This is Eddy, our home system.

Eddy: Heyyyyyy, who are you guys?

Nina: Eddy, these are my new friends. You know Eddie.

Eddy: Yeah, I know me.

Really Short New Boy: Not you, the guy sitting next to the red head.

Eddy: The one in the nerdy vest?

Nina: Hey that's my boyfriend! The one to the right.

Eddy: Oh yeah, I remember him. Wait, was that Nina?

Nina, the newbies, and Eddie face palmed themselves.

Nina, Newbies, and Eddie: Now you notice?!

Eddy: Sorry, I just woke up from the 10 hour ride to Boresville,Uk.

Eddie: That's what I called this place when I first got here.

Eddy and Eddie: Weird.

Nina: Just go back to sleep, will ya?

Eddy: I thought you'd never ask. ( Turns off )

Nina handed the tablet to the new girl and she put it away in her bag. Then Nina stands next to the tall one and he put his arm around her while she puts her arm around the short cute one. I have got to stop calling him that. Alfie is the only one that's cute here.

Fabian: ( Looks jealous ) Nina, who his he? ( Points to the tall one )

Nina: I totally forgot to introduce them to you guys. Okay, so this is Adam ( Points to the tall one ), Bree ( Points the girl ), Chase (Points to Short one), and Leo (Points to the really short one).

Adam, Chase, Bree, and Leo: Hi. (Waves)

Nina: Now guys, you already know Eddie.

Eddie: Hey guys! Long time no see.

Nina: So this is Amber...

Me: Hi!

Nina: Jerome...

Jerome: Hello.

Nina: Fabian...

Fabian: ( Still looks jealous ) Hello.

Nina: Joy...

Joy: Hi!

Nina: Mara...

Mara: Hello.

Nina: And Alfie.

Alfie: Aliens!

Adam: You believe in aliens too?!

Alfie: I like him. ( Points to Adam )

Fabian: ( Still jealous ) Nina, you never answered my question. Who is he? (Points to Adam )

Bree: He's just... ( Looks at Nina )

Leo, Chase, Bree, Eddie, and Nina: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

They burst out laughing for no reason.

Leo: Seriously?! You're jealous of Nina and Adam?! Ha ha ha!

Then the laughing dies down.

Adam: I-I don't get it.

Chase: That's because you never do!

Nina: Fabian, these are my brothers and sister. ( Puts hand over mouth )

Anubis House except Eddie and Nina: Your what?!

Leo: Great.

Nina: Okay. I've been keeping a secret from all of you... My parents never really died in a car accident-

Joy: I knew it. All you wanted was attention when I left.

Nina: What?! No, no, and no!

Eddie: Nina's telling the truth.

Me: And how would you know that?

Eddie: I've been to her house before? I slept over there once too.

Fabian: ( Looks at Eddie and is mad ) Why were you sleeping at her house!?

Leo: Hey, calm down! There was something wrong with Eddy and Eddie came to fix it. He finished but it was late outside so Nina thought that he should've spend the night. Now, back to Nina's story!

Nina: Thank you Leo. ( Sits down ) Well, yeah, my parents never died in a car accident when I was little. And I didn't say they did because I wanted more attention. ( Eyes Joy ) I said that so I could avoid the attention.

Jerome: What do you mean?

Nina: You guys know Donald Davenport? The famous inventor of all time?

We all nodded except Eddie.

Adam: He's our dad.

Leo: Adam! I said let Nina tell the story!

We all gasped but Eddie.

Eddie: So basically, her mom was the one who past away.

Mara: Yeah, I remember seeing it on the news. She died in plane crash went she was coming home from a business trip.

Me: Nina, I'm so sorry for your loss. ( Put hand on Nina's shoulder )

Nina: It's okay. ( Stands up ) So, let me introduce myself. Hi, I'm Nina Davenport. Wow, I haven't said that in a long time

Fabian: Nina, I'm so sorry about what just happened.

Nina: Like I said, it's okay.

Trudy came in to set the table up for dinner.

Trudy: Hello dearies. My name is Trudy and I'll be your house mother. Okay so, Adam will be rooming with Alfie and Jerome, Bree is with Nina and Amber, and Chase and Leo will be with Eddie and Fabian.

Leo, Chase, Bree, Adam: Okay.

Trudy: Your roommates will show you to your rooms while Joy, Patricia, and Mara will help me ate the table and food.

Me: Come on Bree. ( Stand up and walk out with Bree and her bags )


	4. Do I Really Know Nina?

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Nothing else.**

**I have HOA-syndrome and I'm proud! DON'T JUDGE ME!~ Me**

**"I don't have morning breath. It smells like that all day." ~ Adam**

Fabian's POV:

After the misunderstanding between Nina and Adam, Eddie and I showed Chase and Leo to our room.

Me: This is where you'll be sleeping.

Chase: What's that? ( Points to a picture I drew )

Eddie: He's into Egyptian Mythology. That's the Eye of Horus.

Leo: Let me guess, your into this stuff to?

Eddie: A little.

Me: A little? How about a little more than me.

Chase: But Eddie, your the cool, troublemaker. How can you be a geek?

Eddie: I don't know. Why?

Leo: He's a nerd and has no friends what so ever.

Chase: Hey, I have friends!

Leo: Yeah, in the Philippines.

I looked at Leo weirdly.

Chase: I'm a chiropractor in the Philippines.

Leo: He never went there. He just took a stupid quiz back in America.

Me: Good to know? Anyway, get unpacked and we'll see you at dinner.

Leo: Okay. But, Eddie, can you stay here for a second?

Eddie: Sure.

I left the room and closed the door. I bumped into Jerome.

Me: Hey Jerome, how can you here through a closed door clearly?

Jerome: Glass cup, why? You're finally gonna eavesdrop! Okay, but I'm doing it too.

Me: Okay. ( Went to get two glass cups )

I came back and handed one to Jerome.

Jerome: Okay. (Puts cup to the door and puts his ear to the cup)

I did the same thing and it work!

Leo: So, we wanted to talk about what happened last summer.

Eddie: What about it?

Chase: It's about the secret Nina told you about us.

Eddie: What about it?

Leo: Have you thought about telling anyone?

Eddie: What?! No! I would never do that to Nina or her family! Besides, your the only friends I have that don't bore me.

Chase: So you won't tell anybody. Especially that Fabian guy?

Eddie: No, I won't tell anybody that you guys are bionic.

Chase: Good.

Jerome and I stepped away from the door.

Jerome: The new students aren't normal.

Me: Neither is my girlfriend.

We saw the door handle turn slowly and we sprinted to the kitchen to put back the cups.

Joy: Hey, why are you out of breath?

Me: Nothing. Just playing tag but with weapons.

Jerome looked at me with a "really?" look.

Patricia: What kinds of weapons?

Jerome: The weapons I use to pull pranks.

Mara: Okay, but be sure that no one got hurt.

Me: I'm not sure too sure about that.

**Author's Note:**

**If I get at least 5 views, I'll post chapter 4. **

**For Nina. For the mask. For Sibunao**


	5. Commando and Secrets Revealed

**Adam: (Walks in) Hey, Neddie.**

**Me: Hey Adam, can you do the disclaimer?**

**Adam: What's a disclaimer?**

**Me: Nevermind.**

**Alfie: (Walks in) Hey Neddie. Hey Adam.**

**Me: Alfie, can you-**

**Alfie: Adam, wanna a play some video games?**

**Adam: Sure!**

**Alfie and Adam: (Leave)**

**Me: Can someone do the disclaimer!**

**Leo:(Pops out of nowhere) Sure! Neddie4Ever does not khan Lab Rats or House of Anubis.**

**Me: Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!**

**Leo: Thats because I'm everywhere. (Moves arms around in the air)**

**Me: Get out of here!**

**Leo: Say it spray it. (Wipes his face) Bye! (Leaves)**

**Me: I thought he'd never leave.**

**?: Think again. **

**Me: Ugh! (Leave)**

Chase's POV:

After Eddie left, Leo and I resumed unpacking.

Leo: You sure he won't tell anyone?

Me: He did sound serious and called us Nina's family. So, yeah I'm sure.

Leo: Okay. ( Zips up his suitcase )

Me: ( Zipped up my suitcase ) Lets go check on Adam.

We walked out and walked into Jerome, Alfie, and Adam's room. We saw Alfie and Adam watching something on his laptop.

Me: Whatcha doing?

Alfie: Watching a movie about aliens wiping out the entire human race.

Leo and I: (Look at each other)

Leo: Okay, lets go.

We walked out and bumped into Jerome.

Jerome: What are you doing?

Leo: Checking on Adam.

Jerome: Why? He can take care of himself.

Me: Yeah, no he can't. He practically has oatmeal for a brain. Bye!

Leo and I ran into the kitchen to see Eddie and Fabian fighting. Not physically though.

Me: What's going on?

Fabian: ( Looks at me ) None of you're business!

Me: Sorry for asking.

Fabian: Yeah, you better be!

Nina: ( Comes in ) What's going on in here?

Fabian: Stay out of this Nina!

Nina: I said, what us going on here!?

Fabian: Why didn't you tell me?!

Nina: Tell you what?!

Fabian: That you were-

Then Eddie covered Fabian's mouth with his hand and dragged to our room.

Adam: ( Walks in ) What did I miss?

I dragged Adam to my room. Bree and Leo were right behind us. Eddie sat Fabian on his bed but his hand was still covering his mouth.

Eddie: Now, you are going to whisper the rest once I take my hand off. Okay?

Fabian: ( Nods )

Bree: ( Closes the door and locks it )

Eddie: ( Takes his hand off )

Fabian: *Whispers* That you were bionic.

Nina: What are you talking about?

Fabian: I overheard Eddie say to Chase and Leo that he wouldn't tell anybody that you guys were bionic.

Nina: ( Turns to Leo, Eddie, and I ) We have to tell him.

Me: Nina, no.

Nina: We have to. But hey, Fabian and I are breaking up because he probably thinks its scary to have a bionic girlfriend. ( Opens the door )

Nina opens the door and the rest of the house fell in.

Mara: Nina, you're bionic?

Nina: Fabian's all yours now Joy. He'd probably want to date someone that's normal. ( Runs out )

Jerome: Chase, are you okay?

Me: She's going Commando. Nina's going Commando!

Bree, Leo, Adam, Bree, and Eddie run outside and see Nina flipping over trees.

Eddie: Nina! ( Runs over to her and wraps his arms around her ) Calm down.

The rest of us(and the house) ran to Nina and Eddie. I could see the red fading away.

Nina: What happened?

Eddie: You went haywire.

Nina: Did I hurt anyone.

Eddie: You hurt about 5 trees.

Nina: I hate Commando App.

Eddie: (Scoffs) Who doesn't?

Then just stood there, staring at the trees.

Nina: I thinking should go home.

Me: What? You can't go back to San Francisco! Adam, Bree, Leo, and I came here for a reason.

Nina: ( Turns to me ) And what's that?

Me: We have to stop a great evil.


	6. Neglected, Hurt, and Funnels?

**Bree: Hey Neens!**

**Nina: Hey B!**

**Bree: So, they know.**

**Nina: Yeah. I mean, it was bad enough that Eddie found out. But he's literally destined to protect me so, I have nothing to worry about.**

**Bree: What about Fabian?**

**Nina: He'll keep the secret with his life but I don't think he'll want to date someone that's...not...exactly...human.**

**Bree: Let's talk about something else. Oh! Did you know that Neddie4Ever does not own House of Anubis or Lab Rats?**

**Nina: Really?**

**Bree: Sorry. Just wanted to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: *Walk in* Sorry I'm late. I had an argument with Amber about pink being the best color in the world. Everybody knows it's blue.**

**Bree and Nina: Thank you!**

**Me: Anyway, I do not-**

**Nina: Bree already did it.**

**Bree: Yeah. Leo said that it was cool to say it so I thought that I'd give it a shot.**

**Me: Well, thank you. Why don't we have and an All American Girls Day Out?**

**Nina: Perfect! I'm gonna get ready! I'm wearing all red! *Leaves the room***

**Bree: I'm wearing all white!**

**Me: And I'm wearing all blue with white stars!**

**Bree and I: *Leave the room***

**Amber's POV:**

My best friend's bionic. Nina is bionic! But she wouldn't hurt us, right? Nina ran out the door, at Sonic speed, and we saw Chase with a worried face.

Jerome: Chase, are you okay?

Chase: She's going Commando. Nina's going Commando!

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, and Eddie ran out. But Bree ran out, at the same speed as Nina. We all followed them outside to find about 5 trees on ground and Nina in the center.

Eddie: Nina! ( Runs to Nina and wraps his arms around her)

Then, the rest of us ran to them. They should be a couple. Nina's eyes were red but the color started to fade away.

Nina: What happened?

Eddie: You went haywire.

Nina: Did I hurt anyone?

Eddie: You hurt about 5 trees.

Nina: I hate Commando App.

Eddie: Who doesn't?

They just stood there, string at the trees.

Nina: I think I should go back home.

Chase: What!? You can't go back to San Francisco! Adam, Bree, Leo, and I came here for a reason.

Nina: And what's that?

Chase: To stop a great evil.

Nina: (Pulled away from Eddie and turned to Chase) Sibuna can handle it?

Leo: Sibuna?

Nina: (Did the Sibuna sign) Sibuna.

Patricia, Eddie, Fabian, Alfie, Joy, Jerome, and I: (Do Sibuna sign) Sibuna.

Mara: What's "Sibuna"?

Jerome: It's the reason why we weren't at the prom most of the time and why I never answered your calls last year.

Mara: Were you hurt?

Patricia: More like kidnapped.

Mick: But no one was hurt, right?

Joy: I was, but it I'm fine.

Nina: You guys are not going to interfere with our mission. Okay?

Mick and Mara: (Nodded)

Me: Let's start in the tunnels.

Eddie: Come on. You guys stay here. Act like nothing ever happened. We'll be at the library.

Mara and Mick ran to the house while the rest of us ran to library.

Adam: Why are we going to the library. We have to save the world, not study.

Nina: The passage way to the tunnels is through the library. I'm so glad I'm not stupid.

Adam: Hurtful!

Fabian: Why didn't you tell us before?

Nina: Some of my friends know and they all abandoned me. The reason I came here was to start fresh. But now that you guys know, you'll do the same.

Alfie: No! We would never do that! I'm weird but thats what's fun about me! I'm an alien loving freak!

Nina: Ha ha. Thanks Alfie.

Jerome: Hey, I'm a son of a thief and I still have my friends.

Nina: Yeah. But all of you have a normal loving family. You guys do family things. The only family thing I get to do is save people's sorry butts everyday.

Me: But here, you save our sorry butts every year!

Nina: I guess. But the only friend that I know would never abandon be is Eddie. He is destined to protect me anyway. But I know he'll stand by me...no matter what.

Patricia: We all will. No matter what. Sibuna sticks together no matter what.

Nina: At least you guys don't think I'm weird. But because I'm bionic, every guy that knows either dumps me or just avoids me. Now, I know Fabian and he's obviously gonna do that so, why not do it for him. He can date Joy and I can go on freaky missions with my siblings and Eddie.

Joy: Eddie goes to?

Nina: If it has to do with wires and electronics, yeah. Its like having another Chase in the family but not boring, nerdy, and he's good looking.

Chase: And I'm not?

Nina: Dude, Eddie has girls chasing after him every day. But he turns them down for one person he cares about the most, Trixie.

Patricia: Really? (smiles)

Eddie: Yeah. (Smiles)

Adam: So are we gonna go to the funnels or what?

Bree: Tunnels. She said tunnels.

Adam: I funnel you say tunnel, funnel. (Points to the rest)

Chase: Come on! We can't waste a second.

Adam: Fine. But when we defeat this so called evil, we're gonna do it.

The Fabian opened the passage way and they walked in.

**Bree, Nina, and I: *Walk into the common room, linking arms* Ha ha!**

**Me: That was fun!**

**Nina: Totally.**

**Eddie: Whoa, whoa, whoa. What up with the American colors?**

**Bree: All American Girls Day Out.**

**Nina, Bree, and I: Duh.**

**Eddie: And you didn't invite me?! I'm American!**

**Me: Yeah, but you're not a girl.**

**Nina: Why don't you go hang out with the American guys. Call it "American Guys Night Out."**

**Eddie: Cool! You always have the brightest ideas Neens. *Hugs Nina and leaves***

**Bree: Eddie's in ****_love._**

**Me: I always knew this day would come. *Put hand to my heart* And it has.**

**Nina: Shut up. *Leaves the room***

**Me: Do you smell that, B? *Breathe in* I smell some ****_Neddie Love _****up in here.**

**Bree: We have to tell Amber.**

**Me: But Nina's my best friend. And so is Eddie and I can't hurt them like that.**

**Bree: Nina's not my friend, she's my sister and I barely know Eddie. *Walks out the room***

**Me: Well, I can't stop her cuz she's the fastest human on earth. So, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**

**?: AHHH! NO WAY!**

**Me: Uh oh. I gotta go talk to Amber. So, um, bye! *Run out of the room and into Amber, Nina, and Bree's room***


End file.
